An enterprise may use device management server(s) to manage company-owned devices, employee's devices, and/or other devices. These devices may include, for example, Android devices, Apple iPads, Apple iPhones, Windows phones, etc. A device management server may, for example, monitor devices, configure devices, deploy applications (e.g., configured applications), adjust application configurations, and/or perform other operations. Enterprise administrators for enterprise services (e.g., virtual private network (VPN), Wi-Fi Access Point (Wi-Fi AP), enterprise resource planning (ERP), customer relationship management (CRM), firewall services, company directories, etc.), application service vendors, and/or other third party services may want to utilize this functionality to manage their services and/or applications on devices. Currently, third party services typically manually configure applications, which may be cumbersome and/or time consuming.